1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a holding frame for holding a display device for displaying information as provided in AV apparatuses, OA terminals, billboard apparatuses, and the like and a display apparatus incorporating such a holding frame.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a liquid crystal display apparatuses have been used as display apparatuses in portable TVs, desktop personal computers, word processors, and the like. Spacers are most commonly used as securing structures for securing a liquid crystal display device in a liquid crystal display apparatus. Such a securing structure is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Laid-open Publication No. 6-138443 and Japanese Laid-open Publication No. 6-347762.
FIG. 17 illustrates the securing structure disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Publication No. 6-138443. Referring to FIG. 17, a liquid crystal display device 4 is placed on an illuminator 2, which is located within a rectangular holding frame 1, via silicon spacers 3a interposed between the liquid crystal display device 4 and the illuminator 2. A printed board 5 surrounding the liquid crystal display device 4 is placed on the holding frame 1 via sponge spacers 3b. An upper frame 6 including a display window is placed to cover such a structure, and then the liquid crystal display device 4 is pressed from the upper surface also side via spacers 3a. Moreover, the printed board 5 is pressed from the upper surface side via the sponge spacers 3b.
In such a securing structure, the liquid crystal display device 4 is secured by being interposed between the spacers 3a, which are provided on both surfaces of the liquid crystal display device 4. The securing structure thus improves the shock resistance and the vibration resistance of the liquid crystal display device 4 in the vertical direction (i.e., the Z direction).
FIG. 18 illustrates the securing structure disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Publication No. 6-347762. Referring to FIG. 18, a liquid crystal display device 4 is placed on an illuminator 2 via a spacer 3. A spacer 8 in a stripe arrangement is attached onto a surface of a glass electrode section provided around the liquid crystal display device 4. The spacer 8 is formed of a resin thin plate and has an adhesive layer on each side. The spacer 8 is pressed via protruding portions 6a protruding downward in the inner peripheral portion of an upper frame 6.
In either one of the securing structures disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Publication Nos. 6-138443 and 6-347762, the liquid crystal display device 4 is basically secured only by being interposed between the spacers provided on both surfaces thereof. Therefore, when an impact is applied to the liquid crystal display device 4 in a lateral direction parallel to the surface thereof, i.e., when an impact or vibration is imparted in the X and/or Y directions, the liquid crystal display device 4 is likely to be displaced in that direction(s).
Referring to FIG. 17, for example, when the secured liquid crystal display device 4 is displaced in the X and/or Y directions, a force in that direction(s) is applied to a flexible circuit substrate 7, which electrically connects the liquid crystal display device 4 to the printed board 5 surrounding the liquid crystal display device 4. As a result, exfoliation or disconnection may occur in the flexible circuit substrate 7, thereby detracting from the quality of the liquid crystal display apparatus.
In order to prevent the flexible circuit substrate 7 from being damaged by the displacement of the liquid crystal display device 4, the printed board 5 in the securing structure which is disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Publication No. 6-138443 is placed on sponge spacers 3a so that the printed board 5 can move to some extent with the liquid crystal display device 4. However, when a great impact is applied externally, displacement associated with the impact is accordingly large. In such a case, the securing structure cannot reliably prevent the flexible circuit substrate 7 from being damaged.